The crimson assassin
by Krytan
Summary: She was flung out of her world by unknown means losing everything, but gaining something that she only dreamed. a loving family. But when the poison of the empire come and took everything from her, she raised in arms to clean the poison of the empire or die trying... Rated M for violence, gore and yuri scenes. pairing naru/akame/leone/esdese.


First of i want to say that i write this for two reasons, to practise mi English, because it's not mi native lenguage, and because i got this idea for a crossover fic bettheween naruto and akame ga kill, with a tiny little bit of assassin's creed, two of mi favorites animes and one of my favorites games, i have to ask for your help to make this history work.

All I ask is for your support and critics, and if some people are interested to be beta who can correct my grammar and stuff like that.

Now I need to let you know that I'm changing some things in the background of the history in the naruto show.

FirstI'm changing the gender of naruto and I'm going to use his femal form.

Second is her her background history of how she was raised, that i'm goin to explain a little bit in this prologue, so take some time to read this and then you can say me what you think ok?

And i think that i don't need to say this, because it's clear, but oh well here i go.

Idon't own naruto, akame ga kill or assassin's creed.

* * *

(Capital city, redlight district. 11:30 pm.)

Through rhe darkness and shadow's of the night we can see a lone figure moving from rooftop to rooftop without making a single sounds, with grace and agility of that of a cat or a fox and the stealth of a ghost that's madee imposible for the people around to see it.

_It's been tree years since i woke up in this country, world... dimension?... i don't know anymore really. The only thing i know is that i open my eyes in a small room Confused and in pain from broken bones, muscle strain and chakra exhaustancion._

We see the figure come to a stop in a rooftop in front of a building with a simple sing that said 'red rose', an infamus brothel in the zone surrounded by whores and mens dressed like guards that were patroling the area.

_'The last tthing I remember, i was fighting Sasuke in the balley of the end after sealing the rabbit goodness kaguya in a diferent dimension. We were in our last legs and both of us were ready to clash one last time with our personal moves, a chidori from him and a rasengan on mi side, just like wen we were 12 we let our jutsus clash fighting for dominance and then..._

_Darkness.'_

Suddenly the figure was illuminated by the moonlight revealing a female figure dressed in a black sleeveless trenchcoat with a hood obscuring her face and a mask that covered her face from the nose to neck, under the trenchcoat she wore a black corset with red stripes that allowed to see the perfect curves of the women and leaving exposed the top of the breasts and letting see a crimson gem with two silver spheres at its sides hanging from her neck with a black strap, on her forearms seh had metal guard covering fron wrist to elbow with a symbol that looked like an 'A' with a spiral in the center, her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves, she also wore fitted black leather pants and boots that reached below her knees, in her waist she was carrying two pounches filled with throwing knives, smoke bombs, blinding tags and explosive tags.

_'The first thing that i take notice wen i woke up, besides the pain, was that i was in a small room of a cottage with just a small bed under the only window of the room and a small table at it's side, from the light that peeked from the curtains i can say that it's day time, after taking deep breaths i muster all my strength to just sit up ignoring the pain in my body, small grunts an wimpers scape mi lips because of the effort. Wen i was in a sitting position i looked boat my body to see that both of my arm's were bandaged and the same with mi midsection, my breast were covered with a white sports bra A little small for mi size but nothing too uncomfortable, my inspection was cut short wen i heard the door of the room being opened and i saw a girl with a Bucket with water and a rag in her hands enter the room, wen she looked in mi direction i almost let scape a chucke wen she gasped and almost dropped the bucket because of the surprise._

_I remember seeing her chocolate brown eyes growing to the size of dinner plates and how her jaw almost touch the ground, and if i have to say that was one of the most cute faces that i have seen in all my life._

When a cloud blocked the moonlight the figure banished without a trace in a swirl of leafs only to reappear in the rooftop of the brothel the nex second, approaching the edge to check that nobody Where going to see her, she began to walk on the wall until coming close to a nearby window to enter the building after cheking that the room was empty.

_But after that come the confusion because the little girl began to speak, but i couldn't undersrtand a single word of what she was saying, i remember that i told her 'i don't understand you' and with that she stop talking and her face gain an expression of pure confusion because she didn't understand me neither, then she rise her hand signaling me to wait and she was out of the room. I didn't wait much time wen a woman in her early thirtys came in the room, confision written in her face wen she saw me sitting in the bed, she said some words but i didn't understand her and the same for her wen i talked._

_I saw her let out a sign wiht a smile of amusement in her face and the nex thing she did was show me some clean bandages in her hands and se began to signaling me that she wanted to change the ones that i have, i just give a nod of mi head in understanding and let her work._

After cheking that the hallways were empty, the figure get out of the room an without making a sound began to navigate the hallways of the building sticking to the shadows dodging and slipping between the guards patrolling the place until reaching her goal, the most expensive room in the brothel.

_During the time it took to change my bandages the only thing that we learned where our names, They names where rare, for me at least, the lady name was Caterin and the girl name was crystal, anyway i remember Catherine exit the room leaving me with her daughter and god!, the silence was awkward but at least it gave time to think my situation with clarity._

_When Catherine returned she was carrying a bowl with food and just the smell make my stomach rumble, much to my embarrassing, that make them laugh. When she presented me the bowl i tried to take it but it was difficult to move mi arms, she took notice of this abd with a smile in her face she started to spoon feed me like i was a little kid, i'm not complining but i was seventeen, anyway with the bowl empty and my stomach full Caterin helped me to lay down on the bet and 'told me' to sleep and because i was sore and tired it take me no time to fall asleep._

_The next day i woke up by the sound ofvthe door and it was there that i meet Steven, Chaterine husband, and he showed me a map of the country, one that i didn't reconize and i understood that he was asking me from where i'm from, i shrugged my shoulders and asked for a pice of paper an a pencil, when he gave to me the items i draw a map of the elemental nations and when i showed him his face was one of pure confusion before he gained a sad smile an putting a hand in my shoulder he told me something and then he left the room._

_The next month during my recovery the family keep taking care of me giving me food, cleaning and changing my bandages and they started to teach me their lenguage, little by little i was beginning to see them as someone precious to me._

Finally after twenty minutes of slipping between guar the figure stopped at the corner of a hallway, taking a look at the next hallway she counted at least fifteen guards armed with knifes, clubs, swords and other diferent kind of weapons. Analyzing her situation the figure took a few seconds to formulate a plan, nodding to herself, she took three small spheres from one of it´s pouches and discreetly throw them rolling on the floor at the feet of the guards unnoticed. Taking a deep breath the figure unsheathed a tanto from her lower back with her right hand, the blade of the sword was about 14 inchs long, it was bright silver, and along the blade whre symbols that putting attention were identified as kanji in which it was read _'__Shirubā kiba' _which means 'Silver Fang', it didn't have a 'tsuba' and the 'tsuka' was white with silver accents and it was about 8 inches long. Letting out the breath she snapped her fingers and the three spheres exploded simultaneously covering the hallway with a dense smokescreen making the guards scream and curse in surprise, without missing a beat, and with sword in hand, the figure entered the smokescreen at full speed and the sound of screams were replaced with the sound of a blade cutting flesh and the thumps of bodies falling to the ground, when she came out from the other side the smoke began to dissipate revealing the bodies of the fifteen guards on the floor with their throats slit open and a growing pool of blood beneath them, flicking her tanto to remove any traces of blood, she sheathed her weapon and began to walk toward the door where her objetive was located.

_Two months passed before i recoverd completely, during that time I continued to lear the lenguage of this country and at least I could keep a short conversention, but I also discovered something that saddens me, my sensei, my partner and most importantly my best friend was gone, I tried to communicate with him through our link but he never answered, at the beginning I thought he was asleep but over time I began to worry until one night I decided to enter my mindscape to see how he was but all I found was the cage that contained him with the gates open, inside I found a ball of red chakra the size of a beach ball, I stretched my hand to touch it and when I reach it, it was absorbed inside my body with a warm feeling almost like a blanket covering my body, when the last of the energy was being absorbed I heard the unmistakable voice of my partner and with his last words I realized that this was the beginnin of a new life for me.  
_

**_'You made it, now enjoy your life my friend...'_**

_Nine words... nine words that told me that everything in home was fine, the war was over and all my perecious people where fine... but probably I was never going to see them again because I didn't know where i was and with that the dam broke and I started to cry, i cryed in sadness and sorrow because i wasn't going to see my friends again and at the same time in joy because they were alive and free, i just hope that they can maintain the peace that cost us so much work to achieve, and with that thought in mind I cried until falling asleep. _

_The next day i woke up feeling sad and empty, it was during breakfast that the family noticed my mood and they asked me if everything was fine, they asked me with so much concern in their faces that i decided to try to tell them my story with what i learned of their language.  
_

_I told them of my training to become an assassin since i was six and a kunoichi when i was 8, i told them of how and why i was hated from the people of my village and when i meet the demon sealed in me and how it was he that trained me to become a kunoichi, i told them how i was hunted and tortured on my birthdays, obviously without the details but from the look in Steven face I knew it that he was going to ask me later, i told them of some of my missions with team seven and the chunin exams, the invasion and how i defeated a demon container, I told them of the defection of one of my teammates and the failed retrieval mission, I told them of my training trip with ero-sennin and the missions that i did when i returned, i told them how i gained the respect of my village when i defeated a man that almost destroyed the village completely and until the point in where the war started, i told them all the battles that I fought until my las battle with my ex-teammate and finally i told them the message that my partner left me in my mind and what it mean._

_when i looked up i was shocked seeing their reactions because i was expecting looks that said that i was crazy or at least of skepticism, but i was surprised that Catherine and Crystal were crying rivers of tears and i could see that Steven was fighting his own's tears. i was shaken of my surprise when Crystal crashed in to me and hug me with all her strength burying her face in my chest, but what she was saying shocked me to the core. _

_'you are not alone... not anymore'_

_I looked to her parents and i saw them nodding with smiles in their faces, i couldn't take it anymore and hugging the little girl i became a sobbing mess saying 'thank you' over and over again._

The figure stopped in front of the door and took a crouching position placing one hand on the door and closing her eyes for a few seconds sensing how many people were in the room, a moment later the figure took a slip of paper from one of her pouches with her left hand and four throwing knives between the fingers on her right hand, slipping the paper under the door she stood up making a hand sign and the next moment a bright light could be seen from the slit under the door followed by shouts and cries of pain and surprise and without missing a beat the figure broke the door from its hinges with a kick and she quickly went inside the room, with a flick of her wrist she let the knives fly and the next moment they were buried in the forehead of four guars, nex she took some sembo needless and one by one she threw them to the women inside the room making them fall unconscious.

All this was completed under the ten seconds Mark.

The only person that she let conscious was a midget of a naked fat man with black hair and a mustache with residue of some kind of white powder, 'probably drug' she thought, wasting no time she walked to the bed where the midget was rubbing his eyes and grabbing him strongly by the hair she threw him to a wall across the room.

"GAHH..." He let out a pained scream when his back collided with the wall leaving an indentation from the force of the thrown and he slumped to the floor almost unconscious, the figure appeared in front of him and, grabbing him from the throat, she lifted him with one hand like he was weightless and smashed him in the wall again making appear more cracks on it.

"Who... are... you?" The man asked to the figure between breaths and clawing at the hand holding him, the figure just cocked her head in curiosity letting out a soft hum and after some seconds she spoke.

"I am nobody..." Her voice was like silk, smooth and sweet like the song of angels, and at the same time it was loaded of a barely contained rage that was lost to the man because of the emotionless tone in with she spoke. taking notice that the man was trying to talk she loosened her grip without letting go but to let the man take deep breaths.

"Wha... what do you want?" He asked her after regaining his breath, she lifted her head letting the man see her eyes under the shadow, emotionless eyes of a deep blue color with a slitted pupil like a cat or a fox were looking to the black eyes of the man, promising just one thing...

Death...

_Since that day, they started to treat me like a member of their family and i have to say that it feel nice to be part of a family. I also learned more about them, Caterin was an exelent medic that worked in the bes hospital of the empire and Steven was a very famous blacksmith that created weapons of the highest quality and almost all the high ranked officers of the empire have a weapon that he made._

_But all that changed with the death of the previous emperor, the empire was becoming a place corrupted by the greed of the nobles making the lives of the normal people very hard, with the rise in taxes and the scarcity of food and basic products of good quality the married couple decided to leave the capital with a two years old Crystal to a little town on the western lands, where they acquired a house where they have been living since then, making money by accepting differents jobs in the case of Steven and making medical visits from Catherine, i also learned that little Crystal was a very talented musician._

_During the two and a half years that i spend living with the family they taught me all i needed to know about this world, its history, geography, economy and hierarchy. I also started to help them with their jobs and at the same time i was learning their professions, from catherine i learned everything that she knows about being a medic, to the point that she was very impressed whit the speed that i learned and i almost caused a heart attack wen i, a year an a half, show her the "__Shōsen Jutsu" (mystic palm tecnic), obviously it wasn't at the level of sakura or Tsunade but it was impressive non the least, and as a result her jobs where more easy wen i was whit her._

_From steven i learned almost all kind of manual jobs, but the most i learned was the blacksmith, in where i was at the level that i started to craft my own weapons, from throwing knives, kunai, senbos and my pride and joy, a katana with a dark crimson curved blade 2.5 ft long with seals engraved at the length to keep it always sharp, reinforced to the point of being unbreakable and seals with different functions. the Tsuba was a golden nine point star and the tsuka was 1.15 ft. long, black with red diamonds with a chain displaying my clan symbol attached at the end.  
_

_I name it in the name of my partner and best friend, in the name of the one that stood with me all my life. _

_"KURAMA"_

_The time i spend with Crystal were the happiest moments in my life, we were always playing childish games that i couldn't enjoy when i was a little girl, we always make the chores of the house a competition between ourselves, reading fairy tales or telling her stories about my adventures in my world, but my favorite was when we played music, i swear that girl had a gift!. she taught me to play the flute and the violin and i have to say that she was a heck of a teacher but thanks to that i was able to play like a pro._

_Thanks to her i'm able to cast genjutsu with the flute like that Tayuya chick._

_But all that ended in that fateful day six months ago..._

"I want justice for what you did to the Ackerman family." her voice was freezing cold and emotionless scaring the crap out of him and once his brain registered the family name he stopped moving and his face gained a recognition look.

"Som... someone paid you right?... i... i can pay more... just tell me how much and i GHAA!" his words were cut short when she buried a knife in his left thigh all the way to the handle and the man finally saw an emotion in the cold blue eyes of his attacker.

Rage...

"I don't want your money or anything you have to offer, I just want justice." She responded while unsheathing a dark crimson katana from her back, the blade having crimson sparks of electricity dancing at its length, like responding to the emotions of its wielder and making the man more nervous.

"PLEASE WAIT!" He screamed stopping his attacker at mid swing seeing this he started to talk again. "Please... i beg you, i can give you anything you want... just please don't kill me." He pleaded with tears falling from his closed eyes.

"Anything you said?" She asked him with a tone of curiosity,like a fox playing with its prey, the man started to nod so fast that his head almost fall from his shoulders, she lowered her blade making the man sigh in relief thinking that she was going to let him live but her next words crushed that hope.

"you can't bring them back?"

And with that she swung her blade to his neck, ending the life of the man responsible of countless deaths, including that little family that gave her so much without asking nothing in return.

_That day was Crystal birthday and i was out early to hunt something to prepare a dish that ero-sennin prepared during my birthdays when we were traveling and i was going to finish making her present, i was planning on giving her a necklace similar to the one Tsunade gave me but with a red crystal._

_When i returned home that day it was like a nightmare coming true, the house was lit aflame and surrounded by at least twenty five men dressed like mercenaries, at the front of the house was Steven crucified and from were i was standing i could see that he was barely alive and seeing the most terrifying scene in front of him. There, in front of his very eyes various men, no... not men, monsters were taking turns raping the corpses of Catherine and Crystal, the scene brought tears of sadness and rage to my eyes.  
_

_"you should have accepted the offer our boss give you and you and your wife could have a decent life." I hear the leader of the group, and something in me snapped, something that i thought i could leave behind and never needing again in this world._

_My killer instinct._

_Some said that when you learn to do something to the point that is almost as easy as breathe, your mind and body will never forget how to do it. And unfortunately for the monsters in front of me, that something that i learned was how to kill._

_And kill i did._

_Taking the hunting knife i was carrying, I sprinted at top speed becoming a blur to the men surrounding the flaming house i started to slash, cut and stab with surgical precision. At the end of my killing spree only the leader of the group of men was left alive, i remember grabbing him from the neck and putting his face inches apart from my face and asking him with a voice that could freeze hell._

_"Who sent you?"_

_I don't know if it was my voice, my pissed off expression, the fact that i killed all his men in less than ten seconds or my knife pressed in his crotch but he talked, he told me everything that i needed to know about his boss, where he lived, work and the brothels that he visits with frequency After he told me everything i give him a slow death stabbing mt knife in his stomach letting him suffer by de acids._

_After that i went to take the body of Steven and i was surprised to see him barely alive, i tried to heal him but he told me to let him die with his family, that everything was going to be fine. He also asked me to promise to not seek revenge and that i needed to live a good and happy life for them to what i told him that the time living with them was the happiest time of my life, with a smile on his face, he told me that he was glad and that he was sorry and with those last words, Steven passed away._

_After that i went to take the body of Steven and i was surprised to see him barely alive, i tried to heal him but he told me to let him die with his family, that everything was going to be fine. He also asked me to promise to not seek revenge and that i needed to live a good and happy life for them to what i told him that the time living with them was the happiest time of my life, with a smile on his face, he told me that he was glad and that he was sorry and with those last words, Steven passed away._

_With the utmost care I carried their bodies to a small clearing not to far from the house, where we spent the funniest family moments, I spent the rest of the day burying them and building a small shrine in their place of rest. when i finished it was night time and my eyes were red and puffy for crying, i kneel in front of the shrine to offer a pray for them and an apology from the promise that I didn't make because I was going to make the man responsible for the death of MY family pay with his head._

_I spent the next six months collecting information in my target and with my kunoichi training it was simple, but I also discovered some dark secrets from the empire and I have to say, this place is worst that the elemental nations. my home was a torn war world where the different nations were at each other's throats but the government body where always looking for the good of their homes and their people. The empire was the contrary, in here the government, nobles and the rich were lookin to gain more power, better stats or more wealth without a care on who they step and it sick me._

We see the figure standing in the rooftop of a tall building looking the police force enter in the brothel and then going out running like headless chickens looking for the assassin. 'Good luck with that' said assassin thought with amusement before leaping from her position in the direction of the forest.

_After seeing the state of the poor people and the corruption of the empire, I decided to lend a hand and help, doing what I was trained to be since my childhood._

We see the figure leaping over the wall surrounding the capital city en the direction of the west.

_I walk the path of darkness to protect the light of the innocent._

We see the figure leaping from tree branch to tree branch at blazing speed covered by the darkness of the night.

_The rules of the society does not exist to me. For me... Nothing is true._

The figure landed in front of a shrine in the center of a clearing, kneeling she proceeded to light incense in the altar.

_I make my choices accepting the consequences and praying for forgiveness for all my wrongs because to me... Everything is permitted._

Finally she kneeled in seiza and put her hands together in a praying position.

_I am a proud kunoichi, an assassin, a warrior from the shadows protecting the innocents who can´t protect themselves._

After a few minutes she stood up sliding off her hood with a swift motion, revealing a mane of somewhat messy blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that once free from the hood fell to her lower back. she then lowered her facemask revealing an angelic face with electric blue eyes, from where tears were threatening to fall, a button nose and fleshy lips. But the most striking of her face were six scars or birthmarks, with tree on each cheek looking like whiskers.

_Some of you already know who i am, but for those that don't know let me introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, Kunoichi of konohagakure no sato, ex-jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko or how i know him, Kurama, the second toad sage,___ heroine_ of the fourth ninja world war, child of prophecy and many more names._

The beautiful woman suddenly spun on her heels and starting to walk to the edge of the clearing and when she began to walk between the trees her body was slowly covered by the shadows of the night until she simply disappeared.

_But in this world i'm planning to be the hope of the poor and innocent, and the worst nightmare to the evil and corrupt. Here, i'm going to be recognized by a simple moniker..._

**"THE CRIMSON ASSASSIN"**

* * *

**This is the prologue of my first history, I know some of you are going to have questions about the background of Narko but please be patient with me, everything is going to be revealed in the next chapters.**

**I just hope you enjoy my work and I want to tell that I am open to criticism and suggestions you can offer me, but please, no flames because I'm not going to pay attention to them, I just ask you to respect the work of the authors who write on this site for your entertainment.**

**With nothing more to say...**

**Krytan out...**


End file.
